Just For You
by Hamstar
Summary: Bijou got bitten by a magical snake and needs to be cured. The hamhams must journey to a far away place before it's too late! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Welcome all. Welcome all. Hope you all enjoy the adventures of Hamtaro and the gang.  
  
' ' when a hamster is thinking " " when somebody is talking * * Hamster sounds  
  
*KrmpKrump. * 'This is delicious!' thought Hamtaro. The 12 year-old girl, Laura was packing her bag excitedly because of her field trip to Canada with her class. She lived in Japan with her dad, mom, her dog Brandy, and of course, Hamtaro. "I'm so excited Hamtaro! It's really too bad that you can't come..but I'll make sure that mom takes good care of you. I'll be leaving in about an hour or so." 'I wonder where she is going.this Canada? I have no idea where that is. Oh well, at least she left me a delicious snack! A big bowl of sunflower seeds. This is life!' So Laura ran over to the closet, and then looked under the bed. She made sure that everything would be perfect for the trip. "I'm bringing Travis a lunch in case he forgets, which he always does.", said Laura dreamily. Mostly every girl in her class had a crush on Travis. He was a superb athlete and was very polite. 'I also can't wait Laura! The hamhams and I are going on a trip too. I'm not sure where, but I'll be back before bedtime!' So Laura bid her last farewells, and headed for the door to meet up with her friend, Kana.  
  
*BadaBadaBada * "Hey Hamtaro! Let's get to the hamham clubhouse before they get mad.", greeted Oxnard. " Okay. Sure." So the 2 hamsters went off to the clubhouse.  
  
"Hi everybody!" shouted Hamtaro and Oxnard.  
  
  
  
Boss answered, "Now we can start! Did everybody remember we're having a picnic to day?"  
  
"Yes." Chanted the hamhams.  
  
"Ok. Let's sort out the food then we can hike out to the park. Everybody choose a travel partner please.", ordered Boss.  
  
Murmurs came form the hamhams and everybody got a partner. The partners were: Pashimina + Penelope, Sandy + Maxwell, Dexter + Howdy, Hamtaro + Bijou, Boss + Stan, and Oxnard + Panda. "We're all set. Let's move out!", yelled Boss. So the hamsters went out two by two.  
  
*KrmpKrmp* The hamhams bit out of sunflower seeds, nuts, berries, corn and deserts made by the girls. "Is everybody enjoying their lunches?", asked Bijou.  
  
"Yes! It's delicious! It's the best Bijou, Thank you!" replied everyone.  
  
"Pashmina, do u want to come with me to get some more berries?", questioned Bijou.  
  
"Ok. We need more." So the two girls went around the bush, then around the tall maple tree to get to the berry bush.  
  
"These berries are fresh and delicious!", exclaimed Bijou.  
  
"They sure are!" At that moment, a baby snake shot down form the tree and bit Bijou. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Pashmina. She ran as fast as she could screaming "Bijou's been bitten by a snake!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurry and help her!" So all the hamsters scurried over to her and found out that she had fainted.  
  
"We must find some medicine! We must ask Elder-Ham. He will know. So the hamsters brought Bijou back to the hamham clubhouse to rest and the male hamsters set off to find whatever medicine they needed.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
At last, they had found Elder-ham. He explained that the magical snake had bitten her. "There is only one place where you can retrieve the medicine for her. In the kingdom of Prince Orthodox. He is a very superior ruler in the land of Hamtarania. It is far away, but I still might have a map of it. Hold on a minute." He shuffled around with his pile of treasures and said "Aha! Here it is. Use this well, and be very careful.there are many dangers out there."  
  
"Thank you very much. We'll say hello to the prince for you." mentioned Dexter  
  
"Let's go now. Bijou must have that medicine. Thank you again." said Boss. So the hamsters set off to find the kingdom.  
  
Find out what happens in chapter 2! Thanks for reading.and please review. 


	2. The Ring

The Ring  
  
"Wait!!!!!!!!!!" Hollered Elder-Ham, "Come back, I forgot to give you this ring. It is the portal to the land of Prince Orthodox. Don't put it on until your ready. Make sure you don't loose this, if you do.there will be no way for Bijou to be cured. Good luck again!"  
  
Now, their adventure started.  
  
***********  
  
"Hamtaro." asked Cappy, "What does this say?" While they were walking on the path toward the north.as the map said.  
  
"I'm not sure myself.Let's go and ask Maxwell." He replied.  
  
"This says that the journey will probably take about one week of human time.it's a long time for us hamsters." Explained Maxwell.  
  
Boss held out the bottle saying "Hamhams.we are all now part of the team to save Bijou. I'll say your names now, if you're here, say that you're here. Hamtaro.  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Oxnard?"  
  
"Present."  
  
As Boss read out the rest of the names, Howdy curiously took the ring from Boss' loose grip and put it on. Suddenly, a huge explosion burst into a bright red light. Then the hamsters ran making a sound. *BadaBadaBada* so the hamhams now were trapped in Hamtarania until Bijou was cured.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Where are we?" asked one hamham.  
  
"I'm not sure." Answered another.  
  
All they knew.was that they weren't home. The hamhams traveled according to the map and found a little black ball of fur. "I wonder what that is?" asked Panda.  
  
As they walked along, they spotted more and more pieces of black fur.  
  
"Guys. watch out. a dangerous animal may be near." Dexter said. Maxwell agreed but everyone else said, "A cat?! In this strange world? I don't think so."  
  
So they continued walking and Hamtaro said nervously "I think I heard a purr.do you guys think it's really a cat?"  
  
"MEOOOOOOOOWW!!!!!!!!!!!" All the fur balls were cats! They were surrounded by them. The cats snickered and purred as they closed in on them.  
  
"What do we do!?!?" screamed Oxnard.  
  
Maxwell whispered "Alright.we have to split up and run to that little hole there.then.just get in as far as possible. We have to try to confuse these cats.it's our only chance.ready? GO!"  
  
So they all ran in different directions.zipping by each other, but the cats didn't know which hamster to catch so they moved their heads from side to side.but they couldn't decide!  
  
Luckily, every single hamham got into the little hole and started walking forward after a long discussion to go or not. Boss lit up his little lantern and walked first.followed by Hamtaro, Bijou carried in a basket by Oxnard, Howdy, Panda and Maxwell, then came Pashmina and Penelope, Sandy, Cappy, Dexter and Stan which held another light.  
  
Not long after, they had found out that cave hamsters once habited this cave. The hamhams studied and looked carefully at each and every one of them. They saw dead hamsters, armored hamsters, and hamsters living in tents.  
  
'Wow.I've never seen these before.I wonder what it would be like if I lived like this?' thought Pashmina.  
  
"Let's rest here for the night.I think it's time to go to sleep." Explained Maxwell. So all the hamhams cuddled together and fell asleep pretty quickly.  
  
*******************************  
  
The next day, Dexter, Howdy, Maxwell and Sandy were appointed to find berries of other foods for breakfast.while the others cleaned up the place. In the end.it didn't look too bad, except for the dirt floor. They had slept on layers of leaves and used sticks and stones to make certain areas. When they had finished their breakfast, they continued down the path and found a big pile of berries.  
  
"Wow!! I've never seen so many! Dig in!" yelled Hamtaro.  
  
So the hamsters stuffed themselves even more. Then they started feeling something shaking under them. Carefully, every hamham got off the pile and moved close to the wall. "Roar!!!!!!!!" It was a big husky that looked like it hadn't eaten for weeks.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Let's get out of here!" screamed Sandy.  
  
The hamhams ran and ran as fast as they could, but they couldn't outrun the big dog. " Hi doggie. G-g-good d-doggie. W-w-we'll leave n-n- now. Sorry i-i-if we dist-t-turbed you." Hamtaro nervously said. Then the dog fell asleep on the spot! They couldn't believe it neither.so they silently crept further in to the tunnel.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"I think I see light now!" yelled Stan.  
  
"I think it is too!" answered Sandy.  
  
"Yes! It really is the exit of this tunnel. Let's get out of this cave!" explained Maxwell.  
  
So the hamhams walked out together and saw trees and grass once more. "I love the scenery. It's absolutely beautiful." Said Pashmina. The hamhams were proud that they made it this far.but what lies ahead? Find out in the next chapter of my story. Thanks for reading! 


	3. The Village

The Village  
  
*BadaBada* The hamhams ran quickly to the village they saw at the top of a hill.  
  
"This is it. We'll finally have some food and we can find somewhere to stay for the night." Said Hamtaro.  
  
When the hamhams reached the village, they couldn't find a single hamster around. It was a deserted town explained Maxwell.but the hamhams wouldn't give up to find a shelter now. So they walked around and found this one particular building that looked brand new. They decided to explore the place.so they entered not knowing what they discovered.  
  
"What happened?!?!?!" yelled Dexter.  
  
They had found a hamster that had a sharp point stabbed into his back.  
  
"R-r-rebels. T-t-they came h-h-h-here to s-s-steal all ou-ou-our belongings. M-m-most of them g-g-got away.b-b-but only a f-f-few got hurt." Stuttered the injured hamster. Maxwell wanted to help this hamster because he might know about prince Orthodox.  
  
"Where can we find some bandages?" asked Boss.  
  
"A-a-across the r-r-road." He replied. So 3 hamhams scurried across the street to find bundles and bundles of bandages. Without wasting any time, they grabbed a roll and raced across the street.  
  
Maxwell, which had done some research, carefully plucked out the sharp object and wrapped the hamster in the bandage. The hamster thanked them and after about a week, he felt better.  
  
***************************************  
  
"My name is Alex. I'll tell you about the evil hamsters. They look like angry cats, those rebels. Our village has heard of them, but we thought they wouldn't come around here. So we weren't prepared when they came. It was very sudden. I was selling my usual stock, and then the whole village felt the ground rumbling. We thought it was an earthquake, but we weren't sure. Children were screaming for their mothers and everybody scurried back into the safety of there home. When I was with my family, we heard screams of death and luckily, we have a secret back door to escape. I told my wife and 2 sons that they run as far as possible, and then I would go and find them. I wanted to protect them, so I drew down my father's sword from the wall, and I slashed at the enemy. At first, it wasn't so hard.but they kept coming, and I was exhausted so I fell over and they stuck their weapon into me. I could barely breathe, but then you came and then treated the wound. Thank you again." Said Alex.  
  
"We're looking for a man named prince Orthodox. Have you heard of him before?" asked Oxnard.  
  
"As a matter of fact, he is the best known man around here, but nobody actually knows where his castle is."  
  
"What?!?!" yelled all the hamhams.  
  
"Haha. But I do know where he is. I'm one of the few hamsters in this world that know. So don't worry. Why do you seek him, if I may ask?" answered Alex.  
  
"Our friend here has been bitten by the magical snake.and a hamster named Elder-ham told us that we have to find him to retrieve the medicine for her. She is very important to all of us. We can't let her leave, and her owner will be especially sad. She will grieve for many days. Please help us." Explained Boss.  
  
"Oh. I've heard of this disease. We must leave immediately, she will last for only ten days. We'll start our journey tomorrow. Hamhams, you'd better get some rest. I'll go and find some blankets, meanwhile, make yourself at home." Said Alex. So the hamhams settled down for the night.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*Yawn* Penelope was awake. That made Alex, Pashmina, Bijou, Sandy, Stan, Hamtaro, Dexter, Maxwell, Howdy and Boss got up too.  
  
"Those two sleepy-heads." Said Bijou.  
  
*Kushi-Kushi* "We're awake now." Yawned Hamtaro.  
  
Finally, all the hamsters were awake. They ate their breakfast and packed up their bags.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" asked Boss.  
  
"Yes." Said everyone. So the hamhams headed north in search of Prince Orthodox's kingdom.  
  
Hope ya liked it. I'll be writing the next chapter soon! Thanx for reading. Cya! 


	4. The Misty Mountains

The title may be from Lord of the Rings, but I couldn't think of n e thing else...well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Misty Mountain  
  
"Brrrr. It's so cold. I think we should put on our layers now." Said Howdy.  
  
The hamhams were climbing over the mountain to get to Willow forest. Going around it would take too long. So they carefully went one by on up the mountain. Then Hamtaro spotted a little black hole not too far away.  
  
"Hamhams! Why don't we check out that hole over there?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
"Ok. Let's go." Replied Boss. *BadaBada* So the ran over. Soon enough, they had a fire started and were getting pretty warm with all 16 hamhams.  
  
"Alex, how much further do we have to go until we get to the top?" asked Pashmina.  
  
"It won't be long. Don't worry. If we stick together, we'll always have each other warmth. We have to huddle together to be warm. Ok hamhams, everybody in a circle around the fire." Explained Alex. So the hamhams got really close to the fire.  
  
"Ahh!!!!!!! My fur's on fire!" screamed Bijou.  
  
"Quickly! Outside in the snow!" yelled Alex.  
  
So Bijou zoomed outside just in time before it burned to her skin.  
  
"Phew. Thanks. I owe you one Alex." Said Bijou.  
  
"No problem. It happened all the time with my old friends. But now they're gone.."  
  
"Don't worry." Comforted Pashmina. We'll find your family some day. I promise."  
  
"Thanks. Your really sweet Pashmina. Alright guys, it's off to bed then." Replied Alex.  
  
"Ok. Good night everyone." Said Boss. So the hamhams fell asleep pretty quickly after the long day of traveling.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Good morning everyone." Said Panda. He was the first one awake that morning. Everybody slowly got up and started their early breakfast.  
  
"This is delicious!" exclaimed Maxwell. "Where did you get this food Alex?"  
  
"O. This kind of food is only found in our world..sorry. But maybe you could take some home and munch on it."  
  
"Ok. Hamhams, do you think it's time to start of again?" asked Bijou.  
  
"Okyoo!"  
  
So the hamhams started again on the journey.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Finally, we're down. That forest looks pretty scary. Are we supposed to go in there?" asked Howdy.  
  
"Sorry to say, but yes, we do have to go in there. It's the shortest way to get to the Hannibar Oceans. That's our first destination. Ok, we'd better get going. Let's move out hamhams." Replied Alex. So the hamhams tramped slowly into the creepy forest. Then, all of a sudden, a light glowed too bright for the eye to see, and all the hamhams ducked behind trees and rocks.  
  
"Who dares enter Willow forest?" asked a deep and low voice.  
  
"We are a group of hamsters seeking Prince Orthodox." Said Alex calmly.  
  
"You are only aloud 6 hamsters to cross the border. I will bring the rest back to their worlds. Choose now and choose wisely." Said he. So the hamhams quickly decided and the 6 left were: Alex, Hamtaro, Boss, Oxnard, Bijou and Maxwell. All the others bid their farewells, and wished them good luck. It felt a little lonelier for the 6 left, but they went on to sure Bijou.  
  
************************************************  
  
"There's a cabin over there! Do you think we should go check it out?" yelled Oxnard.  
  
"I think I know the hamster that lives there. We'll go check it out." Said Alex. So they headed in the direction of the cabin, when a cat ferociously pranced out form a tall tree and started to growl.  
  
"Run!" yelled Boss and Oxnard and Maxwell carried Bijou safely into a bush where the cat couldn't have gone. But Hamtaro, Alex and Boss were still out there running for their dear lives. Boss and Oxnard dodged under a rock and the cat didn't see them there, so it was only Hamtaro and Alex still out there.  
  
"Hamtaro! You run to the left and I'll run to the right, right before we get to the tree over there!" said Alex pointing in a direction. "And hopefully, it'll crash into the tree, then we'll have our chance to get to the cabin without its knowing. Ready? Go!" So they both caught up to each other right before the tree, and BOOM! The dumbfounded cat actually did crash into the tree. Then the hamhams scurried over to the cabin to find out who was really at the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Welcome hamhams! Welcome. You have finally arrived! Make yourself at home greeted Elder-ham.  
  
"How did you get here?!?!" exclaimed Hamtaro.  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I traveled with the magic of this ring. I forgot to give it to you, so I thought I would come here to give you a few pointers. By the way, how is Bijou doing?" said Elder-ham.  
  
"She seems ok, but she definitely needs that medicine as soon as possible. She might not make it there in time." Said Boss.  
  
"Don't worry hamhams, she'll make it there in time. I can use the ring I have to get there, but you must beware, there might be a dark wizard trying to stop us from getting there. They are very powerful hamsters. Luckily, I got here safely, but I have a feeling they sense us. They are very near. We'd better rest here for the rest of the day. I'll show you where the mattresses are and then I'll cook some dinner. You hamsters look exhausted! Ok, follow me." Said Elder-ham. So he showed them where to sleep, and soon enough, they were full and were sleeping like pigs.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Get up you lazy hamsters! Don't you want Bijou to get better? Well, I cooked breakfast already, so fill yourselves up then." Shouted Elder-ham. So the hamsters filled themselves up and started traveling once more.  
  
*************************************  
  
"When is lunch?" asked Oxnard. He's always hungry.  
  
"Be patient, Oxnard! We're almost there. Haha." Said Maxwell.  
  
"Yes. The village seems to be very calm at the moment, but it doesn't matter, we just have to keep walking..Bijou must get that medicine. Keep moving everyone!" yelled Elder-ham. So the hamhams urged themselves on until they encountered a group of mice.  
  
"Who dares to enter the Kingdom of King Harazu?!" shouted one of the guards.  
  
"We are allies, hamster friends. We mean no harm, only to ask for permission to cross a little bit of your land so we can carry on with our journey." As Elder-ham calmly said.  
  
"Please wait here. I shall notify the counsel. I will be back shortly." While the mouse scurried about, the hamsters noticed a pair of gleaming eyes that shown out of the forest. Then, they heard a loud MEOW!  
  
"Cat! Run! Cat! Get help!" yelled Maxwell. The whole village heard his screams and started running in every direction panicking.  
  
"CLAM DOWN!" Boomed a loud voice. "Single file into the safety basement room. Mothers and children first, then old folks. The men stay here to fight. Now move out!"  
  
The mice scurried into a line and rushed down into a little ground in the hole. The hamsters couldn't bare the gleaming eyes any longer, and lined up last behind the old folks. Now they were safe, and Maxwell wondered if they could actually defeat the cat. It looked pretty big up there. They heard screams and hollers, and then a eerie silence.  
  
"We have triumphed over evil once more!" said a voice and the mice set up for a big celebration.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did ya like it? Hopefully. Well, read more next time and find out what happens to the 7 little hamsters. Thanx for reading! Cya. 


	5. The Last Stage

The Last Stage  
  
"That was amazing!" yelled Maxwell. "How did you manage to kill the cat?"  
  
"We mice have been training for centuries..many skills and techniques from our ancestors. We have passed them on from generation to generation. That is why we were prepared for battle." Explained the mice captain.  
  
"That's very intelligent. Us hamsters usually stay at home..so we aren't involved in battle and fighting. That is very impressive!" replied Alex.  
  
*************************************  
  
"So you won't be staying any longer?" asked the king.  
  
"No thank you. We must continue on with our journey. We have to sure our friend." Said Boss.  
  
"Well..until we meet again!" said the king cheerfully.  
  
"Until we meet again." Answered the hamhams.  
  
So the hamhams set off on the last stage, to find Prince Orthodox and to cure Bijou.  
  
'Just a little bit longer..we'll find him Bijou..we will.' Thought Hamtaro.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The hamhams traveled pretty far. They had climbed over 2 mountains, through a forest, and crossed a very wide river. Even though they were exhausted, they still went on. The only thing left was to find the secret portal and cross to the last stage. The place where they were now, was beside a cave.  
  
"Hamhams, search around this area for little gadgets to find the portal. Quickly..we must find somewhere to stay for the night." Ordered Elder-Ham.  
  
So the hamhams pushed and pulled lifted and dug, until Oxnard gave a shrilling yell.  
  
"I found it! I found the portal! Hurry! We have to get in!" yelled Oxnard.  
  
Without words, the hamhams quickly jumped into the portal, not knowing how they would get back.  
  
****************************************************** "Ow! Get off my tail!" hollered Maxwell.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to..just landed on it." Replied Boss.  
  
"Hamhams..look!" said Elder-Ham. What they saw was one of the most amazing things they ever saw. It was like a city made of pure gold and silver. Every single hamster had jewels and coins while they walked around the market.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this! This is amazing! Elder-Ham..is this where we're going?" said Alex.  
  
"I believe so. Let's get moving..it's getting pretty dark." Answered Elder-Ham. So the hamhams scurried as fast as their little feet could carry them.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Captain, I see a group of creatures running in our direction." Said a hamster.  
  
"How many are there?" asked the captain.  
  
"About seven."  
  
"Don't worry then. We have 50 hamsters. They can't get passed us. Prepare ten soldiers to stand out front. They can handle them."  
  
So ten hamsters walked outside waiting for the arrival of the hamhams. As soon as they saw the hamhams, they were prepared to attack if necessary.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?" asked one of the hamsters.  
  
"We are fellow hamsters. We come to find Prince Orthodox." Said Elder-Ham.  
  
"If I may ask..why?" asked the hamster.  
  
"We need a cure for our friend because she has been bitten by the magical snake. Please let us through. We mean no harm to any hamster or property of yours." Begged Maxwell.  
  
"Then be it. Follow me." Said the soldier. So he and his 9 other troops led them to the highest castle into the highest tower.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Prince, we have some visitors. They come to ask for some medicine for their friend. Do you give them permission to enter?" asked the soldier on the communicator.  
  
"Very well. But make sure they are unarmed and make sure it's safe." Said the prince.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Obeyed the hamster. They checked the hamhams for weapons, didn't find any, and let them enter.  
  
"What business do you hamsters come here for?" asked the prince.  
  
"Your majesty. We come from many worlds away. Our friend here has been bitten by the magical snake. We beg you to cure her. We will all be deeply saddened if she leaves us." Said Elder-Ham.  
  
"I understand. Not too many hamsters come from so far. I congratulate you. Stay here. I will find the correct medicine for your friend." Said the prince. So the hamhams did as he said. They browsed at the amazing paintings and pictures of past rulers. The portraits were very well sketched. All the hamhams looked in awe.  
  
"Here it is. Give a few drops to drink for 3 days, then she will be cured. If you don't do specifically as I say, she might not make it. Start today, and remember..only 3 days." Said the prince.  
  
"Thank you so much. How can we repay you?" said the hamhams.  
  
"No need. I have all I ever wanted. Do you need help returning to your world?" asked the prince.  
  
"Well..sort of. We don't know how to return. So..no." said Boss nervously.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll send you to the transporting area. We'll send you home. Just give us your world name, country, city and address." Commented the prince.  
  
"Thank you again. We really appreciate it." Said Oxnard.  
  
So the hamhams followed the prince down the castle to the transporting area.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"So..I guess this is the end right?" smiled Alex.  
  
"Yes. Thank you very mush for helping us all this way. We could have never have done it without you. Thank you." Said Hamtaro as he gave Alex a hug.  
  
"No problem. You helped me and I help you in return. As friends are..I must be off now, to start a new town back in my village. So long friends!" yelled Alex as he transported back to his village.  
  
"Bye!" yelled the hamhams in unison.  
  
***********************************  
  
'Whoa! What a creepy dream! Well..I'd better hurry to the clubhouse.' Thought Hamtaro to himself, as he scurried down the pipe toward the clubhouse.  
  
"Hamha!" said Hamtaro.  
  
"You're late! Again! When will you be on time?" joked Boss.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream." Replied Hamtaro.  
  
"Tell us!" Yelled all the hamhams.  
  
"Alright. We went off to a picnic, and...."  
The end. Did ya like it? Hope ya did. Happy reading! Thanx for reading. So long. ~Hamstar~ 


End file.
